Nuevo Guardián de Altomare
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Justo antes de llegar a Altomare una mensajera de Arceus es atacada y herida por el Team Rocket, pero llega a tiempo de entregarle a Ash lo que tiene que entregarle ¿Cómo cambiarán las consecuencias de esta acción?; Godlike Ash; Padre Ash; clasificación T por temas un poco explícitos
1. Hijo de Eones

**Esta es la última historia que voy a colgar para continuar con la historia hijo de los dragones, va sobre que Ash encuentra un huevo de Latios a punto de abrirse justo antes de entrar en Altomare, en esta historia Ash contiene ADN Pokémon completamente, que la disfrutéis**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon o su historia original eso pertenece a sus respectivos escritores, espero que disfrutéis la historia porque solo tengo la idea de esta historia**

* * *

Ash estaba en un barco dirección a unas merecidas vacaciones, estaba pensando que los legendarios de esta ciudad eran increíbles, los dragones Eónes si no levantan una energía llamada Mantra era imposible defender bien la ciudad y de como el padre de Latios dio su vida para acabar con la vida de un Kabutops y de un Aerodáctil más la de un humano, debió despertar Mantra cuando murió, no estaba seguro, era de noche y una luz lo iluminó para darse cuenta de que una Latias herida estaba al borde de la muerte aterrizó junto a él

Ash por instinto iba apedir ayuda pero la Latias le detuvo y le dijo por vía telepática _"Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, se que tu eres el que busco, yo no soy la verdadera madre del niño, si no una de las mensajeras de Arceus, necesito que levantes a este niño como el tuyo, la verdad te estoy pidiendo esto porque el niño nació por una anomalía al igual que Arceus, necesito que tu seas su padre, por favor"_

Ash no sabía que decir, ¡¿cómo demonios sabía que era un Latios que había despertado Mantra?! no le quedó más remedio, simplemente lo aceptó, la Latias le dio las gracias y desapareció cuando murió, cuando el huevo empezó a abrirse

Cuando el huevo finalmente se abrió el tornó a su forma Lati que tenía, era una negra con un triángulo rojo en el pecho, para cuando el pequeño abrió el cascarón y miró al Latios que era de su mismo color por haber despertado Mantra, el dijo

 **"¿Papá?"** dijo el joven Latios

Ash se acordó de las palabras de la mensajera y dijo **"Si, mi querido hijo, yo soy tu padre"** el pequeño por instinto fue a abrazarle con sus pequeñas garras que el Latios mayor fue para facilitarle el trabajo, aun era muy joven para aprender a volar aun así despertando Mantra, puesto que no sabe como utilizarla

"¿Ash?" dice Misty acercándose a la proa del barco junto con Pikachu,

El niño por instinto se escondió detrás de su nuevo padre y este tornó de nuevo a la forma humana, y escondió a su hijo en la mochila con un poco abierto para que no se ahogue y dijo cuando llegaron

"lo siento chicos, ahora mismo voy" dice yéndose con ellos

 **En la habitación**

Ash sacó a su hijo de la mochila y lo puso en sus brazos ya dormido, sabía que por la mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que ni el mismo sabía, pero algo si sabía, no iba a dejar a este pequeñín morir solo, el estuvo solo con su madre que era una Latias blanca puesto que había levantado Mantra, ella le había levantado sola y ni siquiera sabía si era su verdadera madre, Latios que nacen ya con Mantra son los más buscados como él y su hijo

Ash tornó a su verdadera forma, y puso a su hijo en la cama, y sus instintos paternales se hicieron cargo de el, era un ambiente muy frío y húmedo para un Latios cría, en este ambiente, un Latios cría podría enfermar gravemente, así que se tumbó encima de él con cuidado de no aplastarle y dejarle respirar, el Latios cría se sintió protegido y se acurrucó más a él, Ash dijo cuando ya estaban todos dormidos, dijo

 **"Duerme bien, mi hijo, Raiden"** dice Ash durmiéndose y nombrando a su hijo que al parecer le gustó porque puso una sonrisa

 **Por la mañana**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** fue el gritó de Pikachu en pokespeech al encontrarse en la cama de su amigo con un latios desconocido, parecía que estaba protegiendo algo, así que Pikachu le dijo a la cara **"¿Quién eres tu? ¿qué has hecho con mi amigo?"**

 **"Tranquilízate amigo, soy yo, soy Ash"** Dice el Latios intentando calmar a Pikachu

 **"Ash es un humano, si verdaderamente eres Ash, dime ¿cuando nos hicimos amigos?"** dice Pikachu desconfiado

 **"En ese ataque de Spearrows que por poco nos matan, yo te llevé al centro Pokémon y ahí tuvimos el primer encuentro con el Team Rocket"** dice Ash relatando como se hicieron grandes amigos

 **"No puede ser, ¿Ash? ¿pero qué demonios?"** dice Pikachu despertando a todo el mundo

"¿Pikachu, a quién...?" dice misty cuando se da cuenta del Pokémon tan extraño que tiene al lado "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" grita con una voz tan aguda que despertó a Raiden que este se escondió debajo de su padre

Ash no podía volver a su forma humana por la simple razón de que Raiden lo estaba bloqueando y brock se fijó en las plumas del Latios cuando algo en la cabeza le hizo Click

"No-no puede ser ¿A-Ash?" dice Brock extrañando a Misty y haciendo asentir al Pokémon y es ahí cuando Misty se desmayó, Brock preguntó "Porqué no te elevas, ¿estás herido o algo?"

El Latios negro negó y se levantó un poco para dejar ver a su nueva cría que esta se asustó y se escondió más al fondo de la cama _"Vamos, no tengas miedo, es gente conocida, nada más"_ dice levantando un poco a su hijo al sorprendido Brock y Pikachu que se desmayaron con Misty

 **Después de tres horas**

Ash estuvo explicándole a Raiden como actuaban los humanos ante estas situaciones y de porque se desmayaron al verle, decir que le provocó risa fue decir poco, Raiden estaba pinchando con un palo a Pikachu que vete tu a saber de donde lo ha sacado que este decía que 'mamí otro poquito más', luego fue Brock 'Chicas, chicas, de una en una por favor', eso le quitó la gracia sobre todo porque Raiden dijo

 **"Papí, ¿Está en celo? y ¿qué se hace cuando está en celo?"** dijo confundido Raiden

 **PUUUUUM**

Ash atacó a Brock con un brazo martillo que lo hundió en el piso **"Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor y lo asimiles mejor, porque no lo vas a entender"** dice Ash sacando el brazo de la cara de Brock despertando a todos en el proceso

"Ay, ¿tenías que sacudir tan fuerte?" dice Brock con su cara herida

 _"Alégrate que no te he dado con un puño de mi energía particular o de lo contrario te hubiese hundido en el mar"_ dice de manera telepática Ash haciendo temblar a Brock

 **"Ash, ¿tienes un hijo y encima eres un legendario?"** dice Pikachu en la incredibilidad, el Latios negro solo asiente y dice

 **"Tengo de hecho"** dice Ash haciendo que Pikachu se acercase a la cría y le dijese

 **"Hola me llamo Pikachu, ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Ash te puso uno?"** dice haciendo que la cría asintiese

 **"Papi me puso de nombre Raiden"** dice Raiden haciendo que Pikachu se dirigiese con cara de palo a su entrenador

 **"¿Porqué a mi no me pusiste un nombre tan chulo como el suyo?"** dice enfadado

Ash volvió a su forma humana para que Raiden y los humanos le entendiesen mejor "No creí que hiciese falta"

Pikachu acabó con la cara como un poema y le dio un aura siniestra a su alrededor

"Creí que con tu nombre ya te valía no te dejaba que te pusiese ninguno, porque no confías en los humanos" dice Ash como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

"¿Qué está pasando?" dice Misty al no enterarse de que estaba pasando

"Ayer por la noche una mensajera de Arceus me dio el huevo de Raiden, me dijo que criase al huevo para que Raiden no cayese en malas manos, me prometí ha hacerlo y hasta ahora lo estoy haciendo

"¡¿Qué, Ash eres muy joven para cuidar de una cría y más de un Legendario?!" grita Misty dejando a todos sordos

"¿Y lo harás tu lista? ¿te sabes todas las tradiciones de un Eón o más aun sabes como enseñarle como tiene que ser su vida como un Pokémon?" dice Ash enfadado

Misty se quedó con cara de palo para luego enfurecerse y sacar su mazo y dijo "Repítemelo otra vez, idiota"

"Qué eres una niña mimada que se enfada al no obtener lo que quiere y tiene que agredir a los otros solo porque tiene un trastorno en la cabeza" dice dejando a Misty más de palo que un tronco, para luego lanzarse a el con el mazo de madera y se detuvo cuando vio a Ash teclear su móvil para una cosa

"¿Qué haces?" dice Misty a punto de darle con el mazo

"Hola, departamento mental de Jotho, si aquí tenemos a una niña que tiene trastorno de ira compulsiva nivel 5 e irritabilidad crónica suprema, les ruego que vengan lo antes posible por la simple razón de que está apunto de agredir a alguien y dejarle siete meses en el hospital, estamos en un barco dirección Altomare casi llegando" dice Ash por el móvil

Un helicóptero vino hasta el barco y entraron los del departamento mental de Jotho en los camarones, y cogieron a Misty, la dejaron inconsciente con un descargador, la sujetaron con una camisa de fuerza y la subieron al helicóptero y salieron en la otra dirección, todo esto bajo los ojos muy abiertos e impresionados de Brock

"¿E-E-E-Eh?" tartamudea Brock señalando al helicóptero que acababa de irse

"Alguien tiene que enseñarla modales y no voy a ser yo, bastante tengo con mi hijo ¿Tu también quieres ir?" dice con una cara sonriente haciendo que Brock negase con la cabeza fuertemente "Pues no intentes separarme de mi hijo y, Guau han sido muy rápidos"

"Pasajeros estamos llegando a la ciudad de Altomare, espero que su visita sea de agrado para el público" dice por megáfono el capitán y el barco atracó en Altomare y Ash junto con sus amigos e hijo pudo estar en tierra, Ash ocultó a Raiden en la mochila y fue corriendo diciendo a Brock que tenía algo que hacer antes de que llegase al centro pokémon, lo cual extrañó mucho a Brock

 **En el Jardín secreto**

Latias estaba recorriendo los jardines con tristeza mientras que su hermano mira por la ciudad para ver si no hay disturbios, estaba pensando cuando su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo

 **"Latias estás bien?"** dice extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana

 **"Oh, perdóname hermano, lo que me preocupa es que el parecer no podemos salir de aquí y no podemos ni siquiera formar una familia para la próxima generación de Guardianes así como lo hizo nuestro padre por ejemplo"** dice Latias haciendo que Latios lo piense, la verdad es que su hermana tenía un punto muy cierto, pero se estaba olvidando de algo también muy cierto

 **"Latias, si quieres formar a una familia,tienes que buscar al hombre que intente quedarse con los niños, ya sabes que si el Latios te abandona y entras en la depresión de pos-parto el niño crecerá en la oscuridad"** dice Latios **"por eso sacrificamos nuestras vidas para que no pasase eso, no te preocupes, tendrás tu familia cuando vengan a por ti"**

Eso lo dijo para animar a su hermana, no sabía el significado oculto de esas palabras **"Te toca vigilar a ti, confío en ti"** dice Latios haciendo que Latias fuese por los canales de la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza principal

Ya allí se disfrazó de forma humana y dos humanas la estaban siguiendo sigilosamente por la espalda, debido a que ellas robaron el libro de la biblioteca se canceló la carrera por métodos de seguridad, lo que a las hermanas Rocket no les importaron, mientras no les impida llegar hasta su objetivo

Las dos hermanas Rocket vieron como Latias paseaba por las calles disfrazada y con unas lentes especiales la vieron como la Latias originalmente, su máquina debió captar otra energía Eona puesto que se dieron la vuelta y vieron en el otro extremo de la calle, como un Latios negro estaba alimentando a un Latios mucho más pequeño, supusieron que era una cría y ese era su padre puesto que eran de un negro muy exótico

Cuando intentaron buscar a Latias esta ya se había marchado, pero la intentaron seguir, para cuando se pararon enfrente de ella dijeron

"Me gusta tu conjunto, ¿de donde lo has conseguido... Latias?" pregunta la mujer de rubio

Latias se asustó y se echó hacia atrás y fue atacada por el Ariados de la mujer de pelo plata atando a Latias en unas cuerdas de seda y dijeron

"Chica, puedes hacer las cosas fáciles y dejarnos capturarte o puedes salir herida pero de todos modos te cogeremos" dice la mujer rubio mostrándola una Pokeball con un símbolo Eón en el y la mujer dijo "esta Pokeball se diseñó para que cuando un dragón Eón entre en ella estará bajo la orden de la Pokeball puesto que anula las funciones del cerebro del dragón"

Latias se esperaba la muerte por venir cuando la mujer lanzó la bola hacia ella, para cuando la bola estalló y la otra que tenían en el bolso también las dos mujeres se extrañaron cuando vieron a un Latios negro que es el que había estado dando de comer a su cría

"LAAA" dijo el Latios enfadado

"Uy, parece que lo hicimos enfadar, no sabíamos que era su compañera y madre de la cría, pero es igual, Annie, saca la otra Pokeball, vamos a capturarle a él" dice la mujer peliplatina

"Sobre eso Oakley, parece que también estalló, debió ser el que hizo un pulso sónico tan potente que al parecer explotaron" dice Annie con risas nerviosas

"¡¿Qué...?!" dice Oakley

"¡Qué se escapan!" dice Annie interrumpiendo a Oakley "Espion, tras ellos"

"Tu también Ariados, cójanlos" dice Oakley

Ambos Latios habían partido hacia el jardín secreto con Raiden siguiéndoles por delante para asegurarse de que no es cogido, Ariados y Espion se perdieron en los canales y Ash logró coger a Raiden del ala y dirigirlo hasta donde estaban en un callejón sin salida que Latias continuó hacia adelante y lo atravesó para el asombro de la cría luego siguió Raiden y después Ash

 **Mientras en el centro Pokémon**

"¿Donde estará Ash?" dice Brock "Ya van dos horas que se ha ido"

"Pikapi, pi, pikachu" dice Pikachu dibujándolo que los dragones Eones tienen que mostrar el territorio a la cría para que ella se para que ella sepa como guiarse no sin antes que el padre remarque terreno para que la cría no se haga daño o no la ataquen, y tardan una semana entera para mostrar al menos donde están a las crías

"¡¿Qué, enserio, una semana?!" dice Brock y Pikachu asiente "Desde luego, Ash sabe lo que hace y como cuidar a su hijo, aun me hes impresionante que sea un legendario y encima tenga un hijo"

"Pika" dice asintiendo con la cabeza

 **Mientras en el jardín**

Ash y Raiden estaban merodeando por el jardín cuando Ash volvió a su forma humana y siguió con latias también en su formó humana, cuando llegaron a un columpio, ella lo que hizo fue sentarlo en el columpio y acercarse a su cara

Ash mentiría si dijese que no era hermosa, en su forma Lati la encontraba más atractiva, y cuando sus caras estaban muy cerca, ella le plantó un beso y lo marcó con su aura cosa que Raiden cuando lo vio sacó la lengua abriendo la boca y haciendo una mueca de asco con su psicología de niño, Ash sabía lo que había hecho Latias, lo había marcado como suyo, puesto que lo había reforzado con su aura era imposible ahora tomar otra pareja, esa Latias lo había marcado, así que le devolvió el beso remarcado con su Mantra para que ella sepa que le devuelve la marca

Latias se encontraba en el cielo, al fin su deseo se cumplió, tener una familia propia, ya que encontró un Latios que de verdad quería aun niño como si fuese su hijo propio de su propia especie, ella, cuando fue rescatada vio al Latios más exótico que había visto en toda su vida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como sus alas Lati, cuando la rescató y la dirigió, ella tubo un flechazo por el, solamente ella quería que fuese el padre de sus crías,

Ash se apartó por falta de aire y vio como una figura se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia a él, por instinto el creó un escudo y la figura se desvió por el agua haciendo una pequeña ola, Raiden se ocultó por miedo, Ash tornó a su forma Lati y desató una gran bola de fuego de su boca y le dio de llenó, la figura cayó al agua y se volvió visible con quemaduras muy intensas en el cuerpo

 **"Oh, cielos"** dijo Ash entrando en el agua y dijo **"Campana cura"** las heridas del Latios se sanaron y Ash lo sacó del agua

 **"Hermano"** dijo Latias negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose en su forma Lati hacia ellos

 **"Oh, lo siento, no sabía que era tu hermano"** dice Ash arrepentido

 **"No te arrepientas, se lo merece algunas veces"** dice Latias como que no va la cosa con ella

Raiden salió de su escondite y se aventuró hacia su padre diciendo **"¿Pasó el peligro?"**

 **"Si, ya ha pasado pequeñín"** dice Latias acariciando su cabeza, Raiden se dio cuenta de la marca de Mantra en sus labios y dijo

 **"¿Eres mi mamá? tu marca es igual a la de mi padre"** dice Raiden haciendo sonrojar a la Latias y haciendo reír a Ash y se sonrojó más cuando dijo estas palabras

 **"Si, Raiden, ella es tu mamá"** dice provocando que Latios que se había despertado tuviese la boca abierta y a Latias con un sonrojo casi como sus alas Lati

 **"¿Qué dijiste?"** dice otra voz quizás un poco más joven pero masculina, se le notaba ciertamente el enfado, cuando escaneó los labios de los dos y encontró las marcas de pareja que se habían dado, con su garra no herida, Latios agarró una ala de Ash y le dijo a la cara **"Muy bien, ya que Latias te ha marcado no me meteré en vuestra relación, pero, llegas a hacer algo a mi dulce hermanita, y juró que no tienes planeta para esconderte de la soberana paliza que te voy a meter, ¿entiendes?"**

Ash asintió no por miedo si no porque este es capaz de hacer una locura si no acepta, cuando llegaron Bianca y Lorenzo y se encontraron a los dos dragones restantes estos pusieron una cara muy desencajada, Raiden se escondió detrás de su padre y este puso una posición de defensa que Latias le relajó para que no haga daño a sus amigos, Ash se relajó y vio como la chica intentaba llegar a su hijo, pero no detectó nada que le haga daño así que la dejó pasar

La cría de dragón se le fue acercando poco a poco a la chica y ronroneó cuando la chica lo acarició en el cuello y sobre todo en la base de las orejas, la chica dijo

"Eh, abuelo, fíjate que pequeño es este Latios" dice Bianca cogiéndolo en brazos, el pequeñín soltó un Cooo de sorpresa cuando Bianca lo cogió y se acurrucó en ella

"Bianca, es una cría de solo un día, déjalo antes de que el padre se enfurezca" dice el viejo no queriendo que su nieta se haga daño cogiendo a la cría sin permiso del padre

 _"Tranquilo se la he dejando coger puesto que no representa ninguna amenaza para Raiden, pero que sepa que los Latios nos agobiamos pronto en los brazos de un humano así que cuando se canse será mejor que lo suelte"_ dice Ash haciendo asentir a los dos humanos, de momento Raiden se veían muy bien en los brazos de Bianca

Latias lo empujó un poco y frotó su cara en su mejilla, Lorenzo sabía lo que quería, ella quería asegurarse de que el macho se queda con ella cuando ya ha sido marcado, Bianca interpretó otra cosa, iba a decir algo pero Lorenzo se le adelantó

"Bianca, ella no quiere jugar ahora, lo que quiere es que su pareja se quede con ella, la civilización de los legendarios es muy complicada y a cada gesto, a cada acto significa algo para ellos, por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, porque si tu no sabes como entrar en su territorio puede que te maten" informa Lorenzo mientras observaban como Ash lamía la mejilla de Latias "Eso significa que se va a quedar con ella, no importa el coste, si el no la acepta el simplemente rasga una pluma de su cuello"

"Vaya, no sabía que la raza de los Latios pudiese ser tan complicada" dice Bianca, Raiden empezó a molestarse en los brazos de Bianca y ella lo soltó, Raiden voló hasta su nueva madre y se puso entre su brazo y pecho y la acarició con la cabeza

"Eso significa que la cría acepta a su nueva madre, ahora lo que puede hacer la madre es rechazarlo o lamerle la oreja" dice Lorenzo y vieron como la madre empezó a lamerle en la oreja diciendo que aceptaba a la cría, sacó una sonrisa a los dos humanos

"Yo creo que aunque el Latios sea aun joven para ser padre, lo hace estupendamente" dice Bianca obteniendo un Coooo del Latios negro mayor

El Latios negro mayor fue hacia Latias y Raiden y este último se fue a jugar con su padre, Latias se puso a seguirlo y su hermano simplemente se quedó con Bianca y Lorenzo

"Al parecer nuestro Latios de siempre no puede acercarse a la nueva familia, no pude haber dos machos con la cría cerca de ellos y menos si son familiares de la hembra" informa Lorenzo haciendo asentir a Bianca

 **Después de muchos juegos y persecuciones**

Finalmente la familia, se quedó quieta en el árbol del estanque, Latios le enseñó a Ash el estanque y la fuente que ellos protegían, y le mostró los alrededores, Raiden se quedó en el árbol con su nueva madre que estaba siendo alimentado de los Magikarps que el mismo cazaba, era muy bueno en la lucha y en los movimientos, pero aun era muy joven para aprender a luchar

Ash fue con su nueva familia y besó a Latias en la boca haciendo que la joven cría esculpiese la misma mueca de antes en su cara, para risa del hermano de Latias y de los humanos, para cuando estaba atardeciendo, Ash se quedó allí con los dos dragones más su hijo,

Raiden se quedó dormido en el árbol para cuando se hizo de noche, Latios durmió en una rama superior mientras que Ash y Latias estaban discutiendo sobre como contaban a Raiden que se tenían que ir, Latias bajo muchos esfuerzos y lágrimas logró convencerlos de que se quedasen un tiempo allí más con ella

Raiden estaba solo en una rama superior, su padre vio que temblaba por lo cual hizo como en el barco, se acostó en su espalda sin hacerle daño, Latias fue hacia ellos, le dio un beso en la boca y se tumbó junto a ellos, durmiéndose

 _"No sé porqué, pero a mi se me olvida algo, bah, no será de importancia"_ piensa Ash durmiéndose y restando importancia a sus pensamientos

 **Departamento Mental de Jotho**

"AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSH" grita Misty en una habitación aislada de goma espuma y siendo detenida por dos especialistas

* * *

 **Y listo el capítulo, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leía mi propia historia y decidí hacer esta historia, espero que sean amables y no se preocupen, que la próxima actualización será de la historia 'hijo de los dragones' que también tengo que dar un mensaje importante de esa historia, no se os olvide comentar**


	2. AN (encuesta)

**Lo siento de verdad queridos lectores, esto no es un capítulo si no un anuncio de una nueva encuesta, puesto que me sale muchas ideas a la vez y no tengo tiempo de hacerlas todas, no os preocupéis, esto no es un abandono de ninguna historia, solo voy a poner una encuesta para saber cual de mis historias debo de actualizar antes**

 **Lo siento mucho, y lo vuelvo a decir, esto no es un capítulo pero tampoco es un abandono de ninguna**


	3. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	4. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
